The dream
by maddy.simmons.39
Summary: What would happen if clary meet Jace but was brainwashed into thinking he is out to kill her. While in the process of a deathly curse over clary and her brother. Will Jace be able to save her? We'll if so he is the only one who can help.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue -quick start

A bright light beams behind a very tall man with hair as black as coal. That's all I could get from his silhouette " Okay clary look here," the tall man said pointing at himself. "I'm going to make you better, my name is magness everything is going to be all right." it was weird he had a very fatherly tone. "I need you to try and reminder what happened last semester."

"I do recall one thing." Then blue sparks came out of magnes's hands then all the little voices of my story were wiped away. like a cool winter's breeze blowing over. Just like that my memories were gone. " Oh! I'm so sorry, " I say. " I completely forgot what I was going to say–" I was cut short by a painful vision. It all unrolled it was a meadow, due stuck to the flowers and the tall dead grass. But it wasn't dead it was alive just a pail yellow color. There was a row of tall strong trees on the outline of the meadow. There was fog that was just rolled in, it's starting to settle. That's when I saw him, a hooded figure walking towards me. A winds whisper throws his hood back, that sends his blond hair to get caught by the winds message, his golden blue eyes dance on me. It sends a chill up my back, then I heard it the wind send not only him a message but she sent me one as well RUN. So turning my body to prepared to sprint away sends me falling. The fall knocking the wind out of me causes me to choke on my words. "Why–Who–" I stop and let my lungs rest. The man now stands above me, his gaze is soft but hard. His face was one of those beautiful faces you know if u stare to long he will punch you in the face, but he didn't. His face looked made him look 17 or 18 but his body said differently, like 25 and muscle beach. To be completely honest I was disappointed at my self for thinking that way in this type of situation. That's when another secret from the wind tell the boy some words of wisdom. The boys eyes flickered all around and then landed on me. His eyes were red and glossy, the expression of pain was ripped across his face. He pulled a dagger out of his weapons belt I didn't see before, the knife was clear as glass the gleam on it told a different story it had a black gleam on the clear blade, making it look cursed. The boy had me trapped in between his legs over my stomach, which cut off my deep breaths to a short gasp for air, and disabled my legs from battle. My arms were capable of fighting but I was to shocked to even feel them. The boy now lifted the dark glass dagger above his head. The boy now did not hide his tears, apart from his shorten of breath from the sobs he had red tears streaming down his face. His golden blue eyes were locked on mine, taking any thoughts of panic I had with his glare. He placed one hand right beside my head, his hand was placed in the one spot on my head that was tender, with his hand just being close to the spot sent a falling sensation through my body. With the thought I close my eyes with a flutter. As soon as I close my eyes I open them to find my face wet with the boys tears. The boy met my gaze once more then the dagger was flung down, on the opposite side of my head from ware his hand was. Before words could escape from my mouth his was on mine. The kiss was gentle but it held a huge impact, the soft graze of his lips on mine ,the warm chill that flew threw me as it dawned on me how perfect our lips fell together, and the familiar smell of Ivory soap mixed with sweat and earth. Did I know this boy? I have to, but how? I would have been able to pinpoint ware any other time, but right now my mind was some ware els. The meadow slowly started to disappear and all that was left was the boys golden blue eyes staring down at me.

"It's okay if you can't remember anything, Clarissa. It's all for the better" The man in the silhouette said. Then the boys eyes were gone.

you would think sense I had this painful dream every night sense the beginning of the month I would know what happens but it's always different, sometimes he would go through and kill me but then kill him self afterwards it's very odd. But all I know is, he is out there and he is waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I wake to the sound of my parents yelling at one another they have been going on for three weeks now I reach over and click my alarm clock that is slightly broken from the countless times of Smashing the snooze button. It reads 8:30 AM. With a half sigh half awkward grown I force myself up into a somewhat sitting position. I launched myself off my bed faster than I intended nearly falling over. Finally gaining my balance I drag myself into the bathroom. Looking Into the mirror there stood a teenage girl with curly Red hair that ended right at the bottom of her chest, her eyes an Icy green color encrusted with sleep still tugging at them. She looked as if she hadn't slept all week. Well the truth is I hadn't, not with my birthday coming up,well our birthday. I share a birthday with my brother Seb, we are turning 18 our parents are freaking out for some reason—, her thought was cut off by the sight of a strange mark on the inside of her wrist. The mark looked like a dark flower it's petals diggings deep into the veins of her arm . The flower it's self was dark like a Tatto or ash from a fire, the out line of the flower was cut like the flower was engraved into her skin.

She trailed off in her thoughts. Just when she was in mid thought she was interrupted by a knock at the bathroom door

"Clary?" It was her mom, Jocelyn.

I unlocked the door,her face was bright red. She had been crying. She didn't look angry or sad just tired. She's probably up all night by the looks of it. Clary found it amazing that even though her mom was tiered she was still beautiful. Her face was very elegant and feminine. I wish Good thing I got my looks from my mom, but sadly Seb got my dads' chiseled and rough face. Jocelyn had her once cooper red hair pulled tightly back in to a ponytail with a few pieces falling into her eyes. She steps into the room, brushing the fly-aways out of her face. Her eyes went straight to my arm. All the tears and color on her face was suddenly gone. She grabbed my arm looking closely at the mark. "When did this happen?" Jocelyn said in a loud demanding voice. " I—" was all I could get out before I was cut off. "No time! Hurry get dressed and get in the car." Then she ran out of the room.

I did as told, grabbing my scarlet track shorts and a gray sweatshirt and quickly shove my feet into my combat boots. Running down the stairs i pull my hair into a quick ponytail, halfway dawn the stairs I see Seb sitting at the bottom of the stairs I stop next to him only to see he has the same mark but instead of a flower he had a flame on his arm but his was a dark red like dried blood. At the same moment the saw mine,we exchange worried looked. Then before I knew it he was dragging me with him to the door, like he would do to me when we were younger, when I would be to lazy to do something. I wiggle my wrist out of his grip."Seb what the hell is going on?" He didn't stop walking but as he walked out of the door I heard his words like a faint whisper in the wind. "You think I know more about this then you. I've been gone for three weeks." I completely forgot he was gone the whole time mom and Valentine were fighting. Seb was off with his friends on a road trip for there so called band. They always spent loads of time in our garage practicing. There was four members in there band it was Seb, Simon my best friend who I went out with in the seventh grade because we went to a party together thinking we were going just as friends, but apparently everyone els thought different. Then there was Jodan who I barley knew, and then there was a new guy added in just last month to fill in for Seth because he moved away. so they picked up this guy named Jon. She thought he was very attractive, but he would never fall for me because I'm not even pretty.

"Clary!" Yelled a angry voice. She had been lost in thought and forgot about her mom.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrive at an old cabin like building. It was surrounded by by what looked like a ripple in water. The cabin seemed to have a old 18th century look to it. There were trees over head that came down over the cabin like an arch in submission. Dead leaves lay on the ground ware a trail of roots and dirt overlap one another forming a sort of visual message of death. Jocelyn walks towards the cabin, stoping in front of the ripples in the air, the air around her seems to push back agents the ripples. She steps into the barrier, the ripples light up and then She is gone. "Mom!" I scream before running in after her. Enough weird stuff has happened already today I don't need my mom vanishing on me. As soon as I step into the barrier I feel my mind being intruded, all my secrets and personal thoughts being exposed. All my feelings and memory's being opened and searched by— by what, or who. What was this cabin doing to me. Before I could come to a conclusion it was over I was done being searched. Then a second later Seb appeared next to me his face looking flabbergasted. Had he to felt his memories be infiltrated? But then his mouth dropped, eyes wide and all the color from his face vanished. I flip to face the cabin, but instead on a cabin I was faced by a old shack which held a dominant presence. The trees that once looked deathly and frail now held a strong, lush green, that made the Scene complete. The house, the trees, just the whole thing made my brain itch. I had been here before but when?

Just before the vision could come to me a sheering pain quickly spread in my arm. I dare a look to see a petal from the flower had fallen and stopped halfway up my arm. Then a mind breaking pain burned up my arm to my heart. The petal had burned its self into my arm and announced its presence by rooting a pain in not only my heart but throwing its pain into my mind. The whole world started to blacken around the edges, then it all was sideways. The dancing leaves were now partnering with my face. The house was now out of my sight, but I heard a slight song from the wind telling me to brace for darkness. Then all was black and pain was all I felt all up and down my body.

I wake up in a small room with nothing but white walls a bed and a window with white curtains that let in the most beautiful sunlight that you could only dream of. I sat up, soon to only regret that. There was also a chair that held a boy thin but muscular, tall but broad. He had golden blond hair that was perfect even though it looked like it hadn't been brushed. But his eyes are what got me, they were a golden blue that sunk down into me. They were big, beautiful,blue eyes. But that wasn't the only thing that his eyes were doing. They were big, beautiful,blue eyes that were looking at me.

I guess I had fallen over or knocked the table over because he was now holding me up out of fallen glass. "Sorry" I say as he carefully places me back down on the bed. " it's ok it's not like u have any control right now, u r so drugged up with painkillers u couldn't even stand even if u gave 110%" his voice was like nothing ivy ever heard before. It was a voice that sent my Brain on edge it was so soft but demanding. "Ware am I?"

"Let's get u fixed up" he says ignoring my question he grabs my hand and carefully extracts the broken glass from my hand then he moves down to my feet he grabs hold of my calf that send me blushing. No one has ever touched me like that he had his Hand moving up my leg but before it could get to my thigh he was done. "Can I see ur wrist please" he said. I hold up my right wrist the one that is clean of the mark. But wen I do he shakes his head with a chuckle. The he grabs my left arm the one with the flower right now it looked like a red tulip the smiled wen he saw the tulip then look back up at me. Wen he looked back at my arm I blushed like crazy. He pulled something out of his back pocket and placed it on my arm right above the tulip. A slight burn was all I felt as he drew on my skin. as he pulled away I saw as all my cuts wer now gone. I look back up at the boy in pure astonishment. "But how... What" All he did was shake his head a smile that smile.

"Shhh, just lay down and sleep" he said as he stood upend walked to the door.

"Wait"

"Hmmm?"

"Can u just stay here till I fall asleep?" I say in the sound of a whisper "I don't like being alone"

All he did was turn and sit back in his chair he was in earlier, with a smug smile he raised his eyebrows letting me know he wasn't going any ware. So I laid back and let my mind dose off.


	4. To readers

Hey so I'm just starting to wright this is my first story. Please give opinions and comments on wht should happen next. Thx love you


End file.
